1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a strippable adhesive material for an adhesive tape or adhesive sheet of an electronic material. Particularly, the invention relates a photo-curing and strippable adhesive composition and method for producing a strippable adhesive material, strippable adhesive material, electronic component and method for producing an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of good maneuverability and good adhesion properties, adhesive tape and adhesive sheets are widely used in the industry. In the field of electronic equipment, a variety of adhesive tapes and adhesive sheets have been used in adhering various components. In order to achieving better stripability, various stripping agents are usually coated on a strippable film such as the adhesive tapes and adhesive sheets.
As for the stripping agents, they are required to have stable stripability, and other properties are also required such as residual adhesive rate after using the stripping agents and reworkability. In addition, in order to obtain a smoother surface, the appearance of the coating is also important.
The conventional stripping agents are divided into a thermosetting resin type and a thermoplastic resin type. The thermosetting resin type has a problem of poor solvent resistance because no curing occurs after coating. On the other hand, although the solvent resistance is satisfactory of the thermoplastic resin type, it has problems of thin thickness and poor thermo resistance because of thermo curing occurs after coating.
Furthermore, one of the main resin of the thermoplastic resin type uses a crosslinking agent such as melamine to cure an alkyd resin as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2008-156498 and 2008-156499. Although high performance is achieved by the use of the crosslinking agent such as melamine for curing the alkyd resin, the curing is usually too heavy to make the film become brittle. In addition, the coating film is prone to fracture when stripping the coating film and the reworkability is poor. Furthermore, the use of the crosslinking agent such as melamine also fails to meet the requirement of weatherability in this field.
Therefore, overcoming the problems of reworkability and weatherability of a photo-curing and strippable adhesive material to meet the current requirements is the target in the field of the present invention.